Too Late
by dolphingirl375
Summary: ONESHOT. Relationship drabble set back home. Relationships are severely tested after the crash. Draw your own conclusion. Romance. Friendship. Tragedy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the idea. And a heart with another missing piece. :-( **

**Author's Note: As I approached a very sad anniversary, certain elements between some F29D characters paralleled a friend's life and this little drabble popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It had to be written.**

**Poetic license.**

**Please read the note at the end.**

- -

**Too Late**

I sat watching her.

So beautiful.

And she had no clue.

That long, silky, dark hair

That always made my fingers itch to reach out and touch it.

Those big brown eyes

So warm and trusting.

A smile that can light up a room.

Full lips begging to be kissed.

Her heart,

So big and pure and loving and generous.

Always so friendly and kind and willing to help.

I never noticed all these things.

Until it was

Too late.

- -

We had practically grown up together.

We were in all the same classes for years.

I took her for granted.

Then he came.

Someone new.

Someone quiet and mysterious.

Someone who needed a friend.

Someone perfect for her.

I could see she'd fallen for him immediately.

- -

The big trip.

The crash.

The 'disaster'.

We relied on each other.

We had no choice.

We had to.

We all became friends.

Or better friends.

He finally fell for her.

And I finally realized

How I'd felt about her all those years.

Too late.

But I couldn't be angry

At her.

I loved her.

Or at him.

He'd become my best friend.

- -

We were rescued!

We went back to school.

The three of us became inseparable.

Our favorite teacher called us 'The Three Stooges'.

She and he were on-again, off-again.

Yet even when they broke up

They were the best of friends.

And still so obviously in love.

Everyone around them could see it.

Including me.

Nevertheless,

I got my hopes up

Every time they ended it.

She had no idea

How crazy she made me

When she smiled at me.

Or hugged me.

Or touched my arm.

I always thought,

_Maybe THIS time she'll look at me like that._

It never happened.

They got back together.

For good this time.

I was happy that she was happy.

I was happy that he was happy.

(They were my best friends after all).

- -

Then,

Another disaster.

I got sick.

It was a long, hard fight.

They were there for me

Every step of the way.

Visiting me in the hospital.

Sending cards and pictures and videos

When I couldn't have visitors.

And lots of phone calls.

Thank God for those phone calls!

It was tough,

But I won!

The 'war' was over.

We were thankful.

We finished out the school year together.

Summer jobs started.

We were happy.

- -

Then a bombshell shattered our carefree little world.

The war was _not _over.

I was sick.

Again.

I was in shock.

We all were.

It was worse this time.

_Much_ worse.

I was scared.

They were scared.

I faced an even tougher battle.

- -

School started.

For them.

Teachers.

Homework.

Lunch.

Detention.

Football games.

Exams.

And I just wanted to be there.

To be a _normal_ teenager again.

I had less patience this time.

I was fed up with

Hospitals.

Doctors.

Nurses.

Procedures.

I.V.'s.

Isolation.

Needles.

Treatments.

Throwing up.

Losing my hair.

But they hung in there with me.

Keeping my spirits up.

I was so tired.

I just wanted it all to stop.

I was ready to give up.

She begged me not to.

I'd do anything for her.

- -

I was feeling better.

I was home.

We were all _very_ grateful.

I went to the hospital for a check-up.

I was cured!

I won!

The war was over, for _sure_ this time.

I could go back to school in a month.

We were looking forward

To being together.

'The Three Stooges', reunited at last!

We were ecstatic!

We made plans.

But it wasn't to be.

There was no warning.

My immune system was so weak.

An infection

(picked up during my check-up)

Only took two days

To separate us.

Forever.

- -

I was in love with her till the day I died.

But she was in love with my best friend.

- -

**A/N: I left this a little ambiguous on purpose. (I thought the two guy/one girl scenario was a little more provocative for the F29D gang). You can decide for yourself whose point of view it is.**

**This is dedicated with much love to the memory of a very special young man whom I lost a year ago today. He fought a tough, brave battle and won, twice, only to ultimately lose the war for a stupid reason. **

**I love and miss him.**

**His life inspired this story. **

**Review to let me know what you think. **

**As always, THANK YOU!**


End file.
